


I'm Sorry never changed the Problem.

by Kittykatlovepooh



Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aint shit Hoseok, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bisexual Jimin, Bisexual Jungkook, Blood and Violence, Bottom Namjoon, Chasing, Cheater Seokjin, Eventual Smut, Gang AU, Gangs, Gore, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Torture, More will be added along the way, Multi, Platonic JiKook, Suicidal Thoughts, They are friends yall, Top Taehyung, Top V, Top Yoongi, Vmon - Freeform, ex Namjin, fear kink, sugamon - Freeform, top Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatlovepooh/pseuds/Kittykatlovepooh
Summary: A breakup was something Namjoon knew was inevitable. He could never keep someone as perfect as Seokjin, no not in the least. It hurt more than it actually should as he wondered the streets. To bad he couldn't just focus on his broken heart when two notorious gang leaders took interest in him. You may think oh how cliche, right. But what if one enjoyed the chase while the other enjoyed his fear?Namjoon was a sitting duck in this fucked up society. Would he survive or die by his own hands?





	1. You're Hired

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes a new story around the way but this thought was just to good to let go. I have to put this out here so I can still be motivated to finish it. This story may have up to 15 chapters. I don't know yet. But I do have the plot down and ready to go. This'll probably get another update after 'A Shaken Soul' and 'Closeted Affection' get another chapter. I'll be focusing on my stories more so than my request right now.
> 
> Unbeta'd for right now. I'll come back and fix things that need to be fixed.

Namjoon, he was very cold, so very cold. The night chill didn't make it any better. With the way the wind whipped around every fiber of his being. The constant drizzle of the rain adding the last sting. Rapid spikes of heat flashed through his body as well. He was going to get sick being out on the corner like this. Not able to find any shelter before the storm hit messed him up greatly. All of his clothes were now soaked in his backpack and his phone most likely didn't work anymore. He should have just taken the taxi like his boyfriend,well ex boyfriend, had told him. Namjoon insisted on walking however and in the end got more than he ever would imagine. To walk in on someone you love cooking half naked for some other man, Namjoon sighed remembering the look on Seokjin's face.   
~  
The look of utter nonchalance and a chuckle coming from the disgusting human being on the couch. The person he had considered his best friend, Hoseok. The look of uncertainty and relief staining his lovers. Namjoon's eyes lowered as he was slightly pushed aside back to the door. Hands shaking Namjoon stared at the two, hoping for an answer. Anything.

"What's going on here?" Namjoon shook as he choked up.

"Love," Hoseok said loud and proud pulling Jin into his lap,"complete love is what this is Namjoon." Namjoon was forced into silence as his face heated up.

"Was is the sex?" Namjoon asked quietly.

"No it wasn't, we didn't even have it Namjoon. We, well you, were still waiting. It isn't about that though. Its about how he makes me feel complete." Namjoon squinted at Jin.

"My best friend?"

"Your best friend."

"I walked here to be with you. I walked here to lay by your side. I-i," Namjoon's voice cracked now tears threatening to fall.

"We told you to come in the taxi so you can get your things. You're so stubborn though. Here's your stuff Nammie, we can call now if you don't want to walk back home." Hoseok grabbed his back pack and threw it towards Namjoon. Namjoon only caught it because he didn't want it to hit him in the face. 

"No...you've done enough for me right now. I'll be taking my leave." Namjoon's voice was hollow and empty as he watched Jin get up. 

"Namjoon it's going to storm. I'd appreciate if you let us call you a cab. Walking that long way will surely get you caught up in the storm. I don't want you getting sick." Jin pressed his hand on Namjoon's forehead ruffling his hair.

"Well," Namjoon's voice cracked as the tears began to fall,"I'm already sick." With that Namjoon left with tears streaming down his face.  
~  
Namjoon rubbed his hands together in an attempt to feel something, anything. Nothing registered in his mind at the moment, only that he was disgusted and the added on fact that he was wet. Sad and wet were two totally different nuisances that seemed to fit together to form this big ball of 'Fuck You', tonight. A sigh left his shivering lips as he searched for a cafe. 

How cliche for everything to happen like this. It was almost like some unseen force wrote him into this particular moment. They pushed him head first into self hate and a broken heart. In the end, he knew it was his own fault, it always was. He could have shown the other more affection, kept his clumsy ways under wraps more. Hell, given the other some ass or something. He was a virgin though in every aspect of the word and he just felt it was too early. A strong shake of the head was given and he sighed as rain pelted his back furiously. That wouldn't have changed the fact that Jin, the love of Namjoon's life, had already moved on; with his best friend nonetheless. Something should have clicked with the way they were both all to busy. Precisely at the same time on the same day, every week. There was never a moment missed on Thursday's, the hardest days for Namjoon when it came to his studies. The day that labs and music theory damn near collided into a fucking mess due to the short amount of time he had to get to each class. A ten minute walk having to be ran at 7am would kill any college kid who's stayed up all night finishing up homework. Yeah, one day wouldn't stop someone else from loving the other. But it will prove to be a problem held with the other problems. Like oh, he didn't know, falling for his best friend. An internal sigh echoed around his body as a big piece of paper slapped around his ankle. Another sigh, this time he exhaled with it trying to find some reason, anything. The silver haired man stared at his watch and then decided it was time to move. One step forward proved to be the worst mistake he had ever made.

Namjoon's dusty wet torn sneakers stepped onto classy looking shoes and his heart stop. Clumsy and blind tended to be his off kilter nicknames. He quickly bowed water falling off his body and onto the nice pants suit staining them with droplets. A hum and deep grunt echoed for a moment and Namjoon tried with all his power to not drop to his knees. Rules spoken or not, stepping on shoes just like these meant bad news,for anyone.

"I'm so sorry. I really truly am sorry sir. Please please I don't want any trouble. Please I just...I just want to go home." Namjoon's voice shivered as a hand cupped his chin pulling his face up. A small gasp disrupting his way of breathing for a moment. The man...err boy? Which ever it was was absolutely stunningly beautiful with glazed over deep brown eyes, rosy plush lips and a boxy white grin from the gods. They stared at each other for a while before Namjoon's face was released. A tap on cheek had him standing up straight. Not once did Namjoon look away from the person to frightened to do so. With quick eyes he saw a large blue and red dragon tattoo litter the man's neck starting from the back of his ear and disappearing underneath clothes. That alone had Namjoon clutching his pearls dangerously tight. He knew how these people rolled when something of theirs was tainted or messed up.

"So you just didn't see me was that it?" The voice that emitted from the man startled Namjoon.

"Uh-" with a wave of a hand Namjoon was cut off.

"No, please save it. I know you didn't see me. I was watching you the whole time. To deep in thought to actually try and pay attention to anything around you." A smirk landed on the stranger's lips and Namjoon shrunk. This dude was rude for no reason. If he knew Namjoon wasn't looking why would he even begin to remotely walk too close to him at all? It made no sense to Namjoon.

"I really am sorry sir. I-i can pay for your shoes and get your pants clea-." Namjoon was cut off again. Fucking asshole, Namjoon thought.

"I have no time for that. These shoes cost more than everything you remotely own. You can't afford them. These pants will just go in the garbage. You've already stained them with your greasy hair water." The deep voiced stranger straightened himself and looked forward.

"Save your sorry for someone who will accept it because I won't. Peasant." With that the stranger began to walk away.

"Asshole." Namjoon mumbled as quietly as he could under his breath beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

A cold feeling shot through Namjoon's back as he made it to the corner of the side walk. He sucked in oxygen slightly as he turned around. The footsteps he had been listening to were no longer heard. Once he turned around good enough Namjoon's heart froze. The stranger sneered at him as he turned all the way around striding towards Namjoon. 

Fuck that. Namjoon thought as he took off with to long of limbs. Footsteps were heard pounding behind him faster and his heart started beating harder and louder in his ear. He was done for if he was caught and he wasn't going to let that happened. If he remembered correctly dragons couldn't step foot in phoenix territory. Namjoon booked it for the first store with a red and black color scheme. His hand slammed into the door swinging it open as he skidded to a stop inside. Namjoon watched from the provided tinted window how all of them except,who he assumed the leader, stopped their chase. The leader was standing were he once was, on the edge of the sidewalk, eyes squinted as he tried to peer through the glass. Namjoon was thankful for whatever this shop was because it saved his life today, for more than one reason at that. A tired smile littered Namjoon's being as he slid to the floor. Heart racing 4 miles a minute, Namjoon clutched his chest tightly and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you alright? Are you having a heart attack? Should I call 911?" Namjoon looked up at this new stranger and nodded.

"I'm alright and no, I don't need 911 and I'm not having a heart attack." Namjoon smiled as the other male nodded slightly and slowly walked back behind the dark counter.

"You ran into a sex shop, and since you're not dying were you nervous? You know sex is natural and having peculiar kinks aren't as bad as you think. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you like on you or in you." Namjoon felt his whole face brighten as he looked around the dimly lit shop. Things he hasn't seen before invaded his vision ten fold. A strained coughed came from his chest as he began pushing himself off the ground.

"No, no I was actually running away from these group of men. I accidentally stepped on one of the members shoes. The one with the red and blue dragon tattoo." Namjoon explained as a frown slowly etched on the younger built boy's face.

"Ah, them. Well, I guess that's alright if you were being chased. You came to the right shop to get them off your tail. You'll be here for a while though. Especially if that many people were after you." Namjoon's face scrunched in confusion as he walked slowly towards the counter.

"There was only like...three people running after me though." A chuckle left the boy's lips.

"No, that whole side of the block is dragon territory. That whole strip will be looking out for you for a good three hours. So might as well make yourself comfortable. Hell,go get some new clothes from over there so you won't catch pneumonia. You can use the shower in one of the rooms in the back. Oh, the names Jungkook by the way." A small smile plastered Jungkook's lip and Namjoon could only nod.

"Namjoon." With that Namjoon got some clothes from a fairly decent looking rack and made his way to the back to take a much needed shower. Once he stepped through the side door Jungkook reached around and handed him a small room key.

"Room number 15 is the cleanest and its rarely used at all. Take as long as you need okay? I'll be out in the front if you need me." With a slight head nod Jungkook disappeared and Namjoon slowly walked down the long intertwining hallways.

This was a strange sex shop to have so many rooms in the back of the store but Namjoon dismissed it. He couldn't bring himself to care or over think at the moment. Water stained the carpet beneath his feet as he hurried down the last hallway reaching room number 15. The door was absolutely beautiful and it made Namjoon hesitant to step inside. Thickly swallowing he pushed the key in turning the lock and headed inside. Eyes bulged as they landed upon expensive after expensive materials in the room. What was this shop? Namjoon shook his head and went straight to the bathroom not wanting to ruin anything else with his soaking wet clothes. Once settled into the bathroom Namjoon placed his soggy backpack on the tile floor and took out all of his wet clothes. Sigh after sigh stained the bathroom walls as he wrung out all of his clothes. Luckily there was a small heater in the bathroom so Namjoon sat his back pack and some of his clothes beside it. Might as well use the bathroom to his advantage. With a look around the beautiful bathroom Namjoon stripped and proceeded to take a nice hot shower.   
As the steaming water pelted his skin deliciously Namjoon bit his bottom lip. Tears began to overwhelm him as he thought back about earlier. The love he had for Jin was through the ozone layer. They'd been together for damn near 4 years. He thought they'd be together forever. He sniffed and continued to scrub himself vigorously. The raw feeling his skin was starting to feel compared none to how his heart was slowly breaking down. Namjoon was beginning to turn into a heap of sad mess as more memories faded into his already hazy mind. Slowly slipping to the bottom of the bathtub Namjoon curled up and started to cry. The hot water and suds collecting around him as he cried along with the stream of hot water.  
The water turned cold with how long Namjoon sat and cried in it. Eyes a deep red and swollen around the edges would surely give him away. In the end he couldn't care less as he stood up to turn off the water. Namjoon's hands were shaking as he gripped the edge of the shower curtain to balance himself to step out of the tub. Once out he slowly dried his body with he plush towel provided in the bathroom. More tears started to fall in memory, Jin use to dry off his back for him while littering kisses up his neck. Pineapple body wash being Jim's favorite smell on the silver haired boy. Now he smelled like cinnamon and strawberry. Namjoon shook his head trying to rid his mind of the wonderful memories but it was hard when that was all of the relationship. Maybe that was the problem. Namjoon thought as he reached for the lotion to lather his body up.  
Maybe not having one fight with Jin held more problems than answers. Four whole years they never had one fight and that wasn't likely for any sane couple. They were never really in love together not at all. Namjoon held his breath as he thought about all of the ways he looked at Jin and how Jin never returned them. The younger was more in love with the older. A snort left his lips as more tears started streaming down his face. It was a one-sided love that the other stayed in because he was to good hearted. Seokjin never loved Namjoon like how Namjoon loved him. More chuckles left his lips as he finished oiling up and more tears fell. He couldn't believe how high strung he was for the other. The reflection in the mirror showed him in his rawest of states and he had to look away. He had to get away from it he couldn't handle it.  
Eyes scanned over the clothes he snatched from the rack and picked them up. They weren't really his style, not at all, they looked right and Namjoon really preferred loose clothing. Only shrugging he placed on one of his now dry boxers and slipped on the pants. There was resistance all the way but he managed out of breath after the whole process. Holy shit was that the hardest thing he'd ever put on in his life. A giggle ripped through his chest as he slathered on some deodorant and the shirt. Luckily the shirt was how he liked them. Damn near falling off his body if he moved one wrong way. A thought passed through his head and he ran to his,well Hoseok's, book bag.   
Thankfully his phone was still in working condition though it did have a slightly foggy screen. Namjoon opened his phone and started to factory reset everything until he saw his home screen. Jin held him tightly around the neck as he kissed his forehead while in bed. That had been the day he almost lost his virginity. It was a special day to them both and Namjoon deemed himself ready. He chickened out in the end when Jin ran his hands below Namjoon's balls playing gently with his entrance. A small smile plastered Namjoon's face as he remembered Jin holding him tight saying it was okay after Namjoon had a panic attack. The smile soon faded as Hoseok crossed his mind afterwards. Quickly he locked the phone deeming it not the time to be hasty with deleting anything. Namjoon stooped low gathering all of his now dry clothes. More tears threatened to fall as he folded them and placed them back in the bag. With a strong inhale Namjoon sucked it up. He was crying to much in a place that wasn't his apartment. After he cleaned up after himself leaving the bathroom exactly how he found it, Namjoon walked out of the nice room and locked it.   
Namjoon barely remembered the way back to the front but he was guided by voices. A sigh of relied escaped his lips as he opened the door to the 'shop' and spotted Jungkook. Namjoon opened his mouth to give his thanks until he saw someone else talking go Jungkook. A petite male stood beside Jungkook pointing at various things in a folder. Namjoon stood quiet for a moment not wanting to interrupt anything at the moment. Though the door behind didn't have that in mind as it clicked shut loudly. The new male whipped around with a gun drawn so fast Namjoon was sure he was going to die at that moment.

"Calm down hyung that's the person I was telling you about." Jungkook iterated. Soon the gun was lowered and Namjoon's heart started beating again. Whew, he thought he was a goner. A once over was given and the new body beckoned Namjoon forward.

"State your name." The strangers voice was lighter than what Namjoon had thought it he gave his name nonetheless.

"Namjoon. Kim Namjoon."

"Hmm a Kim? You any kin?" The strange boy asked. Namjoon stared at him perplexed trying to figure out what the fuck he was talking about.

"Uhm,no? Uh?" Namjoon looked like a deer in headlights at Jungkook as the smaller boy circled around him. A laugh erupted from the new person and Namjoon felt very self concise.

"You do have the taste of someone who gets fucked. You new or used?" The man rounded around and stared up at Namjoon with a certain look.

"Uh...uh... What do I say to that?" Namjoon was ready to leave now, he was getting scared.

"He asked are you a virgin or not." Jungkook interjected. Namjoon scrunched his forehead and looked at the smaller.

"Why does that matter to you?" Namjoon questioned while pulling his backpack closer to him.

"So a virgin? Perfect you can work the front desk!" The stranger cheered happily.

"I don't.. I don't need a job I have one at the corner store." The smaller looked up at Namjoon with solid eyes.

"I don't think I asked you that did I?" The way he said it had Namjoon shaking his vigorously. With a shake of the head the smaller smiled at him.

"I'm glad you understand when to shut up. Now come along I have some rules I need to lay upon you." 

The purple haired boy walked away and Namjoon followed quickly behind him. Namjoon spotted a very colorful Phoneix down the neck of the smaller as he walked behind him. Namjoon twisted his head all the way back to look at Jungkook for answers and all the other could do was smile solemnly. Namjoon turned around just in time to stop himself from colliding with the smaller. A gasp left his lips as the purple haired man looked at him seriously.

"Come in and take a seat." Namjoon did as he was told and the shorter man walked in closing the door. With no reserve the other took off his shirt and sat right in front of an air conditioner. Namjoon's cheeks flared up and he patted his face trying to look at anything other than the person sitting in front of him. A small giggle was heard and Namjoon's head snapped up towards his new employer. Luckily his shirt was back on and Namjoon exhaled.

"You really are a virgin. Well anyway, I hear from Jungkook that you've ran in here to seek refuge. Is that correct?" Namjoon only nodded and the other leaned back.

"I like words Mr.Kim speak when I ask you a question. Are you trying to seek refuge?" The other repeated.

"Yes, but only for a little ti-" a hand was raised.

"I didn't ask you all of that. That's all I need to know. Whether you needed my shop for a little while or for the whole day, you ran in here seeking a safe zone. You've used one of my best rooms to clean yourself and you've also taken some of my clothes. That there alone adds up to a million dollars and that's just me being nice to you." Namjoon's mouth fell open as he reached around for his wallet.

"Oh no you won't be able to pay that at all. So you'll just have to work it out, at the store as the counter worker. Understood?" Namjoon stared at the other biting his bottom lip. How the fuck did he end up being employed just because he ran away.

"Answers Namjoon, I need answers or I'll just hand you over to the people who actually want you. They are a block away from us." The purple haired mam smiled and Namjoon got the chills.

"I...I... There's really no way out of this though. So I guess? I wouldn't be able to pay that amount as you said. So yes? Understood." Namjoon tapped his cheeks gently as the other clapped loudly and leaned foreword.

"The names Jimin and I run this store/brothel." Namjoon choked on his own spit eyes wide staring at Jimin.

"A b-brothel?" Namjoon about fell out as Jimin nodded.

"So let me give you a run down for both of the stores because they have to go through you. Jungkook will look after you for the first week but you'll soon get the gist of everything. First of all no Dragons are allowed in here and they know it. So you're safe since I heard that you angered the leader. tsk shamful." That little interjection had Namjoon squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why is it shameful?" Namjoon asked lightly. Jimin looked at Namjoon and gave him a small smile.

"He enjoys a good chase. Anyway rule two listen to everything Jungkook tells you to do. You will not be permitted to work in the back...ever. Not with your inexperience. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you're here to work off a debt, however cliche you feel about this. This is what you are here to do. I believe you are catching everything I'm throwing out. You look amazing in what you have on and in going to need you to wear that every day you step foot into this shop. Not the same damn outfit Namjoon I see the look on your face. But something that fits the scheme. Over sized T-shirt and well fitted pants. Its perfect and an added plus is that you are shy. You blush a lot and you have cute dimples. So you are actually made for the front. I need Jungkook in the back anyway. So that about clears everything up you'll be starting work tomorrow evening. Sound good to you? There really isn't any room for a no. So I'll see you tomorrow. 6 o'clock sharp and please don't be late." With that Jimin got up and rounded Namjoon out of the office.

"Talk to Jungkook I'll make sure the coast is clear. Get a feel for it. I see a couple of 'regulars' coming." Jimin walked out of the store and headed to his left. Namjoon looked over at Jungkook and quickly stood behind to counter with him.

"What did he mean by regulars?" Namjoon stood behind Jungkook as he pushed a button.

"You'll see." Was all that was needed as the main door flew open. Multiple men and women filled the shop searching around for items and approaching the counter afterwards. Some purchased items and headed on about their day while others sat on chairs provided. When had those been there? Namjoon wondered as he hid behind the younger male. Once the store cleared except for the people sitting down Jungkook pressed another button. The back door swung open and a gust of wind slapped Namjoon in the face. Male and female alike came out of the back in raunchy scandalous clothes. Some were eager while others looked docile and unsure. Namjoon was taken aback as the people who were sitting down literally grabbed them and headed towards the counter.

"Two hours, bondage play, no penetration, no mess." One woman said and Jungkook simply pressed a few buttons.

"You know your total. Pay when you're finished. Room 4. Here's your key." The lady nodded and went on her way staring slightly at Namjoon smirking a little. She blew a kiss before the door closed behind her. Namjoon's ears were engulfed in flames as Jungkook typed in everyone's preferences. After the last one Jungkook turned towards Namjoon and slightly smiled.

"After next week you'll be doing this and I'll be in the back... Helping." Jungkook smirked at that and licked his lips. "I'm so grateful that you stumbled into here. I've missed my 'job'." With that Jungkook turned around and leaned on the counter.

"Job? What type of things do you do in here?" Namjoon slid beside Jungkook staring at the side of this face.

"I fuck then I kill Namjoon. To put it simple." Namjoon didn't quite understand.

"What?"

"I seduce those who've done us wrong. Get them to come in here. I fuck them to kill them." Jungkook looked at Namjoon.

"So, you have a killer dick? Like you fuck them so good they just pass out?"

"No." A chuckle. Namjoon was so very confused. "I give them their last pleasure and then I kill them Namjoon. Whether it be slitting their throat or slowly torturing them. They die." Namjoon fainted right then and there.

For how long he was out, Namjoon didn't know but when he woke up Jungkook was standing over him laughing. Groggily sitting up Namjoon stated at his reflection in a small mirror behind the counter. He truly was working for a gang shop, this shouldn't have been a late thought. It was though and Namjoon held his face in annoyance. All because he stepped on a gang leaders shoes.

"Fuck." Namjoon whispered as he looked up at Jungkook who was now seriously looking at him. A slow smile parted his lips and Namjoon cringed. That smile was not of happy feelings and Namjoon knew it.

"Welcome to BloodFlower. You're hired."

Namjoon groaned and stared at Jungkook.

"Fuck."


	2. No Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon was sure everything happened for a reason. But what was the purpose of all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little off schedule and definitely not in my updating order, but this really did deserve a second chapter.

"You're free to go Namjoon. They've stopped the search a little over forty minutes ago. Get some good rest and try to quit your other job while you're at it." Jimin had walked back in watching the way Jungkook swayed back and forth happily.

"What's gotten into you Kookie?" Jungkook only smiled at the other and just shrugged.

"Just happy I'll be getting my spot back soon." Boisterous laughter came from both of them and Namjoon almost hurled. It was scary, crazily scary that people actually enjoyed their gang lives.

"Yeah, I bet you are, anyway Namjoon there is a car out back waiting for you. He's a trusted driver so don't be alarmed or anything okay?" Namjoon could only nod as he stood up and gathered his things.

"Remember 6oclock sharp also your dress code." Namjoon looked back at the two and nodded.

"Understood."

"Good now go and relax. Free your mind for now." With that Jimin disappeared into his office and Namjoon out the back door.

Namjoon left that day by an escort and it was the weirdest feeling ever. To be placed in the back of the most expensive car on the market right now to be driven to his little apartment in the 'slums'. Namjoon thanked the driver as he parked around the back. The driver turned around and gave Namjoon a certain look. Namjoon wrung his hands together as he reached for the handle only to be stopped by a deep grunt. Namjoon's eyes widened as the man opened his door and walked around to let Namjoon out. A small smile stained the mans lips as he backed up as Namjoon slid out and lightly smiled back.

"Thank you, uh..." Namjoon blushed holding his bag "may I know your name to give you proper thanks?" The man sucked his teeth gently as he raised his head in mock thought. Namjoon was beginning to like him just for this reason. He was the only one that seemed to have a fun bone in his body regardless of the phoenix tattoo staining his hand and wrist.

"It's Yongguk. Nice to meet you, Namjoon." A bow was given and he turned away after he closed the door."I'll be back to drive you to work tomorrow. Five sharp you should be standing out here. I'll be already parked by 4:57pm. If you're even a second late I will pull off. Not to be an asshole but its in the rules. If I'm late it's my ass. I don't want it to be my ass and I really don't want it to be your ass. So be out here at 5pm sharp. Alright?" Namjoon nodded as he stood by the back entrance squeezing the strap to the bag.

"Thank you." Namjoon bit his lip. Yongguk looked back and raised his eyebrow while getting in the car.

"For?"

"For being the only one that has made me smile today. Thank you." Yongguk stared at the sweet smile that etched onto Namjoon's face.

"Well with a job like this you've entered...someone has to make you smile. Go on inside. I have to make sure you're safe before I can drive off." Namjoon nodded turning around and going into the building only to turn around before the door could close.

"Good night Yongguk." Yongguk nodded and pulled off as the door slowly swung shut.

Namjoon sighed rustling his hair around before looking at the elevator. A loud gasp echoed in the corridor as Namjoon pressed the calling button. With a slight head turn Namjoon looked over to see an elderly woman and her husband. Quickly he bowed and bounced back up to see disgust paint the elderly man's face. A little thrown off guard Namjoon shuffled on his feet. It was beginning to get a little awkward. A bubble lifted in his throat and he cleared it silently as the elevator doors opened. Namjoon by far was a gentleman so he made way for the elderly couple.

"Oh, no no that's quite alright we'll take the stairs." The elderly lady stuttered standing behind her husband. Namjoon looked on for a moment before he nodded his head and stepped into the elevator. Another sigh was released as they lost sight of him.

"He's an gay escort working with the Phoenix! You saw that right? Trying to trap us in there with him so he could get a hit out on us. Take our money." A frown etched on Namjoon's face as the door closed.

That wasn't right and it really stung deep within his heart. The way his apartment complex was set up, everyone knew everything about everyone. He would surely be shunned and seen as a huge threat. To be quite honest, he might be a big risk for everyone. No, no that couldn't happen he was in clear water now. The other people probably have forgotten about him and he could just try to enjoy his life in BloodFlower. The elevator opened on his floor and he stepped out already regretting not mentally preparing himself.

This is the place were Jin and himself had their first kiss. The first time he was ever pushed up against his door and hungrily kissed. A kiss so hot and needy Namjoon let out small whimpers as Jin held him firmly against the piece of wood. Chills ran along his spine as he babied his steps to the door. Cold disgusting chills they were, not hot and licking like Jin's tongue. Jaw tightly clenching as he reached the damned thing,tears began to fall. Namjoon hadn't noticed it but that kiss really meant something to him. First kiss with someone he figured he loved from the first moment they met. How stupid of him to think that all of that was true. How stupid of him to actually think a big ball of disappointment like him could keep the likes of Seokjin.

Hands shaking as he unlocked the door and opened it a loud sob left his throat. It hurt so bad, so damn bad, it felt like his heart and brain separated from each other. Like his supposedly nights turned into heated typhoon days. The door slammed behind him as he remembered falling on the floor rolling around with his ex. The feeling of their bodies being pressed together. Damnit, this breakup was going to fucking kill him. It was going to chew him up and shit him back out. The most watery greenest shit he was going to be. 

A fucked up relationship mixed with the unfortunate gang shit, Namjoon sobbed louder. Body crowding into itself Namjoon wept on the floor body jerking slightly. Was this what it felt like? To feel like you weren't worth anything? To feel used and abused? To be so damn clumsy big dumb and so so fucking stupid? Namjoon was disgusted with himself. Disgusted at the fact that he couldn't love harder. At the fact that his best friend would no longer be his best friend. Very disgusted at the fact that he had fucked up a gang leader's day. So done with how disgusting he was that he had to work in a sex shop/brothel. Namjoon was disgusted with himself and it all racked through him at this very moment. That old couple was a big trigger and he knew it. Namjoon knew it was because of their words he felt a wave of depression drown him immediately.

All of his limbs felt heavy as he finally willed his body to the couch two hours later. Red puffy eyes stared at a framed picture of what use to be. No more tears could fall but his chest heaved at a pace someone would consider alarming if anything. Namjoon stared down at his lap trying to get his mind right. He had to get his mind ready for tomorrow. Regardless of how he felt about the other, Hoseok always helped him through things like this. Always told him to breathe and think about later, later. To clear his mind and relax.

A frown etched on Namjoon's face as he started to inhale slowly. The dense fog that covered his brain shimmered away. Piece by piece, inhale with exhale it started to leave. Not as fast as he would have liked it too but soon it was gone. Big hands wiped his face and he sighed after a while. The night was going to be a long one as is, Namjoon thought, he didn't want to spend it crying loudly. He'd for sure get put out of the complex doing that.

One more swipe of the hand had him sitting up making his way to his bedroom. All he wanted was his soft bed and a good nights rest. He'd deal with everything on tomorrow's agenda tomorrow. Clothes off in record time,Namjoon searched for his 'uniform' and placed it on his dresser. Namjoon stared at the outfit until he cut off the main light. A groan left his lips as he laid into bed setting an alarm. Tomorrow was right around the corner and with that last thought he was out like a light.

'It is now 12pm.' The loud electrical voice continued to spout on and on about what time it was. Namjoon groaned and ran his hand over the screen turning it off. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed making his way towards the shower. Sluggishly walking to the bathroom, Namjoon decided that he would type up his resignation letter at the library. To not have his home so full of negativity and to reframe from feeling worse about himself. He had to leave the convenience store to go to a damn brothel for fuck sakes. Namjoon leaned over turning the shower on to drown away every negative thought that came. 

Once dressed in a comfy set of clothes, Namjoon headed out to the library seven blocks away from his apartment complex. The weather was nice and Namjoon couldn't even deny the warmth the sun gave him. He felt so alone and cold in his apartment but now he was getting better. Head raised towards the sun Namjoon almost missed his turn. A small child running past him caught his attention and he chuckled at himself. To busy basking in the beauty of the day.

Now inside of the library Namjoon made it his mission to finish the letter in record time and drop it off. Luckily a lot of computers were open and he ran to one without breaking anything, surprisingly. It was just his luck that his chair was the loudest squeaky thing though. Heads from various on lookers continued to stare at him. Cheeks turning crimson red Namjoon sat down quickly and began to type up his resignation.

All of ten minutes went by and Namjoon was finished printing and coding his letter getting ready to head to his job. A huge stretch was needed as he got up and headed towards the door. The store he worked at was on the way back so Namjoon didn't really have anything else to worry about. He'd make it home in time to fix him something to eat and change into his work uniform. A smile crept on his face as the sun beamed down on him once more. It really was a nice day, Namjoon thought as he watched some men and women grabbing flowers and some grabbing teddy bears or candy for either their children, wife, mom, dad, brother ,sister,etc.

Namjoon wish he could do that for someone he lo-. Stop it Namjoon just stop, try to at least enjoy the beginning of your day. Snarling gently at himself Namjoon made his way into the store he worked at. Surprisingly the manager was there and Namjoon lowered his head turning in his letter. It was a little under two weeks of notice but the manager only shrugged. Then stated that he wouldn't have to buy cleaning supplies as often since Namjoon wouldn't be there to break them. Namjoon didn't know how to react to that and only received a pat on the back.

"You'll always be welcomed back and everything is 70% off to hard working college students. Namjoon focus on what really matters and get your ass in school. I want better for you and you should want better for yourself. No go. Get out of my sight." His manager slammed a six pack of water and ramyun into his hands along with some more items. Namjoon smiled at him and nodded walking out of the store. 

Bags upon bags were in Namjoon's hands now and he groaned happily as he continued his way towards his complex. With minimal effort he lifted one of the backs and tucked it under his arm. Namjoon was strong, at least for these type of things. A sniff brought Namjoon out of his thoughts and he looked back. A man in business attire walked behind him smoking a cigarette. Namjoon turned back around shrugging his shoulders lightly as he rounded a corner. Slowly the bag in his left hand began to slip. A curse landed from Namjoon's lips as he tried to reign it back in.

No success ever littered Namjoon and the bag dropped right as he hit the four block mark. A slow sigh escaped his plump lips as he began to reach down. Before he could even get a good grip on the bag someone tugged it up. Head raising slowly Namjoon locked eyes with the business man. A crinkle of a smile was given and Namjoon retrieved his bag bowing slightly.

"Thank you so much,sir." But all he got in return was a hard stare and a grunt.

Namjoon shifted slightly and cleared his throat side stepping the man. It was getting very creepy the way the man stared at him. Namjoon was beginning to become anxious, a jittery feeling crawling up his psyche. With another bow Namjoon paced himself accordingly until he felt like he was far enough from the man. With as much distance put between them as possible, Namjoon decided to look back to gauge where the man was. The distinct sound of feet pounding into the ground being a big factor. The man was now running towards him. Wait. The man was running towards Namjoon with a gun pointed out of his jacket.

Fear. 

That was all that slammed Namjoon's body into reaction. His fight or flight response turning on so quickly was all he thought his life ever consisted of. With long legs and determination, Namjoon took off running as fast as he could. Heart racing so fast he thought he was going to go into a cardiac arrest crossed his mind. It was a miracle that he wasn't tripping over anything. Eyes darting from side to side and sweat rolling down his forehead with his hands aching Namjoon decides it was now or never. Legs going as far as he could stretch them Namjoon took a sharp turn down a alleyway and another into the other apartment complex. Heavy pants leaving him empty as he rounded the staircase running up to the fourth for slamming the door open only to slam the other staircase door open. Two steps at a time had Namjoon back onto the street in no time. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of his apartment complex door opened. With hope coursing through his body Namjoon booked it. He ran for his life sliding his body into the door before it closed. He wasted no time as he ran up the stairs. There was no chance he was going to get caught like this. One last sprint had him in front of his door. He slammed the door open once he finally got his keys to work. He rounded the corner and slammed the door locking it and sliding to the ground as the groceries he was holding started to weigh heavy. Heart going 20miles a minute he starer at the ceiling. There was no way they could have figured out where he lived. Unless they followed him home last night. Small sweat droplets trickled down his neck as he licked his rapidly drying lips. At least he had list the man and now he was somewhat safe. Head slowly turning towards the clock plastered on the wall, Namjoon sprinted from his sitting position and into the bathroom. He'd put the groceries up later as he was damn near over his time to get ready for work.

A quick shower and placing on his clothes had him a little over his time. The clock now read 4:55. If he bolted down the stairs he'd make it in time. With quick hands he grabbed his apartment keys and his phone. The way downstairs was dangerous as he almost toppled down them three times. The back door bursted open with only minute to spare. A sleek black car was parked UB front of him and Namjoon slowly made his way towards it.

"It's me,just get in the car." Yongguk's deep voice penetrated Namjoon's ears and he nodded. Sliding into the car swiftly the car pulled off before Namjoon could fully close the door.

"Woah." A chuckle was heard and Namjoon blushed slipping his seat belt on.

"You don't trust my driving skills?" A glance in the rearview mirror. Scarlet painted Namjoon's face as he looked down.

"It's not that, it was just very sudden an-"

"You don't trust my driving skills. I'm slightly offended." Yongguk chuckled again as he rounded a corner.

"Sorry?"

"No need to be. I understand your fear whole heartedly." Namjoon blushed again and scratched his neck gently.

"I'm that obvious?"

"Very." Silence settled in for the rest of the ride as Namjoon continued to blush.

"We're here! Have a nice day." Namjoon slightly nodded his head taking a deep breath getting out of the car.

After he was out, Yongguk pulled off only after he got inside. Namjoon cleared his throat catching the attention of Jungkook who immediately smiled. A small gesture was made and Namjoon walked over to stand behind the counter. As he stood back there Jungkook looked him up and down slowly. A small creepy grin staining his lips. Namjoon felt completely naked and covered himself lightly before clearing his throat again.

"Sooooo, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Namjoon's voice cracked gently. A small lick of the lips had Jungkook's eyes flying to his face.

"Well, I'm first going to ask you to calm all the lip licking down, some of the customers don't understand that the counter people are only for the counter." Namjoon blushed and sucked his lips into his mouth. "Yeah, don't do that either. You're very attractive Namjoon, try to keep these small cute virgin things at bay. Our customers tend to notice things like this." Namjoon nodded and looked forward. Jungkook raised his hand and pressed a couple of digits into the computer screen.

"Jimin hyung will give you your pass code so you can start earning, well paying off your debt." Jungkook concluded.

"What about me paying my bills and stuff? I do live in an apartment complex. I need to pay rent and get foo-"

"That's taken care of." Jungkook stared at Namjoon waiting for him to ask something else.

"I have no more questions." Jungkook smiled and returned to what he was doing.

"Okay, the store and brothel have two different settings. You press this one, matter of fact here come here." Side stepping Jungkook pulled Namjoon in front of the machine crowding behind him encasing his hands with his. Namjoon spluttered gently as he was guided through the different steps.

"Yeah, you catch on easily Namjoon. You're perfect for this job." Jungkook's breath was heating up Namjoon's neck and his body. 

"You're so cute Namjoon, turning all red. Do you think you can handle doing this with small supervision? I really want to jump back into my job." With a quick turn around Namjoon faced a Cheshire cat like grin.

"You won't be doing any of the likes maknae." A new voice seeped into Namjoon's memory bank as he turned around again.

A fox like, blacked haired, petite, somewhat godly like man faced them as he made no attempt to stay put. A quick glance was given towards Namjoon and a quick spark twinkled in his eyes. Or, that was all in Namjoon's imagination because a scowl was quickly placed on the mans face. Swiftly making his way into the back ended everything and Namjoon looked towards Jungkook for some answers.

"You'll learn everything in due time. That's something Jimin will have to tell you. But are you ready to start? I'll be sitting back and watching you for a while. Your shift ends at 1am and then I'll come and take over for you. That's alright with you right? Well it has to be so." Namjoon coughed and stood in front of the register.

"Asshole." Namjoon mumbled and another chuckle was heard.

"I can ruin yours if you want me too." Namjoon could hear the slime falling from the other and he shivered lightly.

"Jungkook don't come onto the nice little virgin. I need to tell him my wants and needs for this lovely evening." Namjoon stared at the porcelain woman standing in front of him and blushed.

"Ah my apologies madam. What can we do for you today?" Jungkook appeared from thin air next to Namjoon and leaned over.

"You available tonight Kookie?" The last pouted and Namjoon looked over at Jungkook.

"Depends, can you handle this Namjoon? Like really handle things?"

"Um, yeah. I got this. You can go ahead." Namjoon flattered a little as he typed in a few things and Jungkook went to the back with the lady. A sigh escaped his thick lips as he leaned forward.

"This is going to be a long night."

~

"This is going to be a long night." A boxy grinned littered tan facial features as he slowly brought his camera down.

"Oh, but will it be fun." Slowly leaning forward haired dropped into his vision.

"It will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired of my cliffhangers already??? Lmao I love y'all too!


	3. Watchful Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was "One,two,three strike! You're out!" wasn't it? Why wasn't he out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, has it been a whole year since I updated this? Fuck me up about it in the comments tell me how disappointed you are. I deserve it! Any who, I hope you enjoy this little gem. Closeted Affection is the next story update, not going to say when but it is the next story update.

"Boss!" Brown eyes left the display screen on the camcorder and fluttered towards the annoying voice.

"What is it now?" A gruff voice rounded out.

"I couldn't catch up to him, he was too fast." A chuckle was heard and then a clear shot. A loud cry of agonized pain sounded through the room as the blonde haired man got up locking the safety back on. Crimson red spurted onto the carpet at an alarming pace. He had hit a vessel. Damn, now he'd have to pay another 15k to get the carpet replaced. Just his fucking luck for being so trigger happy.

"He wasn't to fast. You were just to slow." The man stood up and rounded the desk as the man in front of him started to cry from the blood spurting out of his legs.

"I hired you to do one thing and that was to scare him. Have him running in fear towards me. You couldn't have waited another block to corner him off?" Slamming the butt of his gun against the back of the others head the man groaned as blood started to slowly seep from the man's wounded.

"You sicken me. You sicken me. And you know what happens to people who sicken me right?" A sound of acceptance stained the man's ears and he smiled his boxy smile.

"I'm happy you fucking know." With a snap of his fingers a round of guards came into the room weapons drawn.

"Don't kill him, but grab his wife and children." A loud cry was heard and the bleeding man leaned forward grabbing at his shoes.

"PLEASE DON'T HARM THEM PLEASE! KILL ME!! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!!!" With a shake of his foot the angered man walked away.

"You heard what I said." The door slowly closed behind him as loud wails erupted from the room he just left.

"One day they will learn." A smirk littered the man's face as he walked away with his hands folded behind his back. He always got his way. Always.

The man turned slightly to the left walking into his room. Black drapes hung from the ceiling encasing his bed in darkness. Plush crimson carpet fitted the floor, gold arches signifying separations in the room, and black curtains flowing across the window, made the room look fancier than needed. The blonde haired man gently moved the drape out of the way to slide into bed. A stuffy feeling gathered in his chest as he continued to hear the pained screams of one of his men.

If only they did what he told them to do,it wouldn't be like this. All he wanted was for the pretty tall clumsy silver haired man to look at him in fear. As he held the camera close to his body. To watch the different stages of mortification on his face. The way his perfect brown eyes would widen as he ripped his shirt with little force. A shiver ran down his back as he remembered what happened just yesterday. 

The way his gazelle like legs took off. The way that soft luscious hair bounced in the air. He also remembered watching the seemingly older as he was walking down the street. Head lowered to the ground as he mumbled to himself. It even looked like he was downing himself. Things like that intrigued the boxy grin man. People like that always proved to be an easy chase. A very easy kill to put it simple. A very easy fuck,if need be.

However, this one had gotten away, not only once, but twice. That low life peasant even had the nerve to call him an asshole. Be it that it was under his breath, it was still said. Sneering at the ceiling the young man twisted around and snatched up his camcorder. At least he got some of the encounter. Enough to know that next time he wanted to record, the younger would have to be near his territory. The playback button blinking, enticing him so he can press play and he does.

Screen turning into black and then switching to recorded videos always made his body melt. It felt so good to watch his little documentary if you would call it that. What causes humans their main fear? A traumatic experience, depictions on social media websites? What made people scream and run away in a panic? A panic so mind numbing they have to run away. It was usually their friends getting hurt that some ran away. Sometimes it was the fact that a person was executed right there. Most of the time they feared his tattoo and what it stood for.

With this one though, it was more than just the tattoo that set him off. Was he already thinking about offing himself? Well, if that was the case he would have let his minion shoot him dead. He ran away with prominent fear falling from those beautiful precious wide brown eyes. His whole lean,yet muscular, body tensed in a whole new way. It turned him on and of all the people he has filmed, no one caught his attention for this long. It was 24 hours to long.

It's even worse now that he has found a way to weasel into the others mind. He swallowed thickly as he watched the other sprint around the corner. It was just his misfortune he wasn't out and about to see where and what apartment complex he stayed in. The camera cut off and he stood up looking at the door. Someone was coming down the hallway and must likely to his room. He braced himself as his door flew open and a rainbow haired fellow walked in..

"Taehyung." The man bowed his head.

"Sehun, how are you of service for me today?" The younger sat back on the bed and watched as the rainbow haired boy laid out several folders.

"These are his whereabouts and what he's been up to as of right now. I would like to warn you that he's officially a worker for ... Them." With a scoff and wave of the hand the man got up.

"Just tell me where he's at right now. I need little intervals in this story." Picking up the camera Taehyung looked towards Sehun. "I might make a movie with this one before I make him disappear." Sehun stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking down into a folder.

"Thirty minutes before his shift at Bloodflower, sir." 

"Well I'll be damned, he's a freaky little thing." A smirk landed on his lips as he slipped out of bed."Get the car ready Sehun, we have some tailing to do."

"Right away sir." A crooked smile formed on the younger's face as he gathered everything he needed.

"Fucking fantastic." Taehyung smiled and got his camcorder along with his gun. He had to make sure that cat-eyed bastard wasn't around as he stalked his prey. A grimace littered his face and he walked out of the room. 

The hallway was long and heated therefore he took his time walking down it. The large TVs hung on the wall showcasing all the murders and rapes and drug cartels he once commissioned. All of them he recorded for his own self indulgence. All of these he recorded himself, the whole underworld knew of his little fetish for filming and they knew not to fuck with that aspect of his life.

There was only one gang that went for sabotaging his recording sessions and to say that their families didn't deserve that. They really didn't deserve that, all those innocent lives lost and on recording. A chuckle made way from his chest and he squeezed the strap of the camera bag. They didn't fuck with him anymore after that,mainly because basements are fun places to hold people.

"Sir! The car is ready for you!" Taehyung glanced at Sehun and nodded making his way to the lower floor.

"How far away is he from me?" Taehyung asked while getting into the passenger seat.

"When I press the accelerator like a cinder block we'll be behind them in 5 minutes flat." Sehun started the engine roaring out of the lot.

"Hah. I didn't even need to tell you to step on it. My man." Sehun only grunted and whipped the car harshly to the left speeding out into traffic nearly hitting an old man.

"Woah dude! I haven't even set up the camera and you're almost killing people with the car. Hold on! Everything needs to be captured." The boxy grin appeared again and all Sehun could do was shake his head.

"We've pulled up behind them sir." Sehun said after two minutes of intense driving. "He's just now walking into work." Taehyung leaned back and pulled out his camera as Sehun parked.

"Let the waiting begin." Taehyung grinned lightly 

"Mind if I scope out, while not being here for 6 hours?" Sehun grouchily said after thirty seconds of silence. Taehyung laughed and waved his hand towards Sehun. With that Sehun got out the car leaning forward.

"You know it's going to be a long night sir?" Sehun questioned him. 

"Oh I know."

"This is going to be a long night." A boxy grinned littered tan facial features as he slowly brought his camera down.

"Oh, but will it be fun." Slowly leaning forward hair dropped into his vision.

"It will be fun." Sehun could only shake his head as he doubled back and made way down the block. His boss was crazy but that also spoke millions about him. Sehun smiled at that and rounded a corner to search for something to do. "Watersports and a little knife play. Also a whip, four hours at the most." Namjoon held back a grimace as he pressed in the various things the regular wanted.

"$250,659.32 is your total and your room number is...8." Namjoon watched as the person handed him a black card and he swiped it. The transaction finished within seconds and he pressed the little button on the side of the screen.

"You may go through the doors now. Please enjoy your stay." With that the customer left and Namjoon deeply exhaled.

Namjoon had only worked for three hours and it felt like years. The people he encountered on his first day had him wondering what type of shielded life he was living. There so many weird kinks so many weird people. Nothing really made sense to him as he googled half the kinks the people wanted once the store was empty enough to check it out. Some of the things seemed down right dangerous while others left a dangerous imprint in his mind. Especially the ones dealing with the bile from humans.

How could anyone like feces on them. Scat was absolutely disgusting and yet that kink was widely received in here. He felt bad for the people who had to clean everything up. Namjoon lost track of thought as he thought about the smell. He silently gagged and quickly whipped his head around once he heard the back door click open. The door swung open and the man Namjoon saw before walked back out.

"How are we doing on sales today, Jungko-" the shorter stopped mid sentence as he swiveled his head over and up to meet Namjoon's eyes.

"Who are you and how are the sales going to day?" Namjoon stared at him for a moment before he quickly tapped the screen to check the closed sales today.

"My name is Kim Namjoon and BloodFlower has accumulated a quarter of a million dollars with four additional transactions being placed as we speak,sir." Namjoon cleared his throat as he peered back at the other.

"Mmh, that's more than we've had in these last five days. I guess Jimin was right about you." The room started to chill over to Namjoon as he sauntered side to side as the other watched him blankly.

"If you ever steal from us death would be the last thing you'd care about." The black haired man stated simply out of nowhere. Namjoon actually shivered and took a step back as he bit his bottom lip.

"I would never do that." The shorter gazed at Namjoon for a moment before slowly looking away staring off into the distance with the blankest face Namjoon had ever seen. Namjoon shifted uncomfortably at the new silence and was taken aback at the next thing the other said.

"What are you afraid of?" The other slowly stalked towards Namjoon's direction face set in absolute stone.

"Uhm-"

"Hyung, he's also a hyung to you Joonie, by the by, leave him alone he's here to pay off a debt." Jimin appeared from his office and sat down on a stool that Namjoon learned was a punishing platform for master/slave kinks.

"Joonie?" Namjoon croaked back a little thrown off at the nickname. Jimin just waved a hand at him as the other started to speak again.

"Ah, Jimin was he the one who used my room?" The apparently older questioned.

"Yeah that's him." Jimin glanced at Namjoon who was still at a lost for words.

"So you just don't clean up after yourself is that it?" The oldest directed his question towards Namjoon and he began to sputter gently.

"Don't worry Joonie, calm down," Jimin directed that at the other,"look hyung he just got separated from his boyfriend and the Dragon's head boss is after him, be easy on him." Jimin jostled a little bit as he spoke the last of his sentence. 

"How do you know I separated from my boyfriend?" Namjoon looked confused as he was ignored yet again.

"That's my problem how? I told you about letting new people in here because you feel bad for them." The other slightly turned his head down in Namjoon's direction. 

"It isn't your problem boss, true, however, it's the fact that your own motto for us is to save the innocent." Jimin stated calmly as he raised his head to stare down the other. The other simply stared back and blinked slowly.

"Hyung...you helped m-."

"I helped you because you could, in the long run, help me. I am in no shape to keep a safe haven for someone who cannot contribute to or for me." 

"He's made us twice the sales in just a couple hours than we've ever done in a month. A fresh and virgin face is all we needed and here he is in the flesh. Once his debt is worked off he's free to go." Jimin sighed as the other turned on his heel walking out the front door. It was quiet for a while too long and Namjoon coughed into his fist to gather Jimin's attention.

"Yes?" Jimin glanced at Namjoon before adjusting his posture on the stool.

"...How'd you know I broke up with my boyfriend." Namjoon scratched the back of his head face etched in horror. A laughed erupted from Jimin's core and he leaned forward supporting himself with a hand on his knee.

"A lot of background check happens in here Namjoon. I have to know everything about anyone who works here. As you can see Yoongi, our leader, big head huncho, the one who just threatened your life and very much well meant it, wholeheartedly owns this shop and inherited his position but that's not my place to say. A long story that isn't mine and for another time, I'm just operating BloodFlower because I've been in this business which is another long story but for another time. I digress. I need to know who I'm helping cause you could be a spy. Spies are not welcomed here at all. Death is imminent if we figured out you were a spy." Jimin stretched his body as he slowly stood up.

"Nothing is a secret in here Joonie. Also the quicker you get over those no good bastards the better for yourself." 

Namjoon watched as Jimin walked away back into his office and bit his bottom lip. The tears were threatening to come as flashes of Jin's face started to play in his mind. He shook his head as a another customer came in browsing the various toys. His emotions needed to wait until he got back home. He was doing good so far and he was trying to keep up the act.

"Welcome to BloodFlower." Namjoon announced and stared at the screen in front of him.

 

Taehyung squirmed in delight as a black car rounded to the back of Bloodflower. This meant someone was getting off of work and hopefully it was that no good too good peasant. A beep went of and he quickly grabbed his other camera turning it on. It was way pass 2am and the sign had barely twitched for a sign of closing. The only movement that happened that he cared about was when he saw Agust step out and survey the area. Taehyung could careless about the other right now. All he wanted was the tall lanky tree that his shop harboured at the moment. 

~Ping~

Quick hands reached for his phone and he swiftly looked at the messaged conveyed on the preview text. 

~ Sir your meeting will begin with your father in twenty minutes. How should I info...~ Taehyung sighed and looked back up to the building in front of him. 

~How should I inform your father?~

~I shall arrive when I arrive.~

~Understood, Sir.~

Fog on the window obscured his vision as he pressed his face against it How was it this one person could find the perfect times to evade him? This would be the third time the other has gotten away. No one received a third chance and something within him broke. He needed to get his hands on the taller. Let the other know that no matter what, he still owed him more than just HIS life. Taehyung would have to do the absolute most to get to him now. A smile played on his lips. This was the first time ever he felt energized for a chase. Big bruised hands opened the phone again and he called his left hand man, Sehun. 

"Sehun... I need you to keep extra eyes on the silver haired boy. I have to take off for a meeting make sure not to frighten him yourself... I want him." With that he hung up and continued to stare at the building. 

The crimson red lights finally flickered off and Taehyung sat up in confusion. They didn't usually close this early and the customers hadn't come out. What was going on? A quick survey showed that the whole block had its lights cut off. Oh, it was that time of the month we're lock down was mandatory and he smiled. It was a waste of time because he hasn't sent anyone to infiltrate their buildings this month. 

"I don't even think I will. Not now." Taehyung pressed his hand against the class window. 

"I need the prize for myself and I shall get it myself." An involuntary twitch of the mouth had him come back to this reality. He could run into his head space later on. For right now though. 

Father was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get an  
> "Ooooo you little cunt." Along with your feverish comment about how horrible I am down below? Cause I deserve it I really do! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Two more chapters before shit pops off.

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me later and love me on here. Lmao
> 
> Tumblr- Namjoonhurtsmementally/Nammiebottoms  
> Twitter- Red_brownbunni5


End file.
